


I'm a freak!

by RackOnInNC



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RackOnInNC/pseuds/RackOnInNC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot - Castiel pops to find Sam despondent about being a freak.  Castiel ponders for a moment and an ancient, forgotten word comes to mind...abnosome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm a freak!

Castiel heard a rare prayer coming from Sam. It wasn't often he called, not like Dean, but when he did it was usually important.  He appeared in the motel room and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam jumped and turned around in the chair to face him, dislodging the hand. "You came? I didn't think you would."

Castiel tilted his head and smiled slightly. "Of course I came. I'm...trying to do better by you. I felt your pain."

"It's nothing you can do. I just...I tried so hard to be normal...but I know I'm just a freak."

"You are not just a freak. You are...abnosome."

Sam's forehead creased, his brain trying to sift through all of the words he knew and that one didn't register. "Abnosome?"

"It's Enochian. It means...um...the closest translation would be _abnormal in an awesome way_."

Sam relaxed his shoulders and smiled slightly. "Thanks Cas".

Castiel smiled back and shifted his wings to take flight. "It's more meaningful in Enochian."


End file.
